Justified
Brian McKnight Scott Storch Damon Thomas Timbaland Williams and Hugo |length = 63 minutes 15 seconds }} Justified is the debut studio album by American singer-songwriter Justin Timberlake. It was released on November 4, 2002, by Jive Records. The album was written and recorded in a six-week period, during the hiatus of the singer's band 'N Sync. For the album, Timberlake tried to adopt a more mature image as an R&B artist opposed to the previous pop music recorded by the group. Most of the album was produced by The Neptunes, with additional collaborators including Brian McKnight, Scott Storch, Timbaland, and The Underdogs. The album features guest appearances by Janet Jackson and rap duo Clipse. Primarily an R&B album, Justified also contains influences of dance-pop, funk and soul music. Justified received generally positive reviews from music critics; most of them complimented the mature progression of the singer's material, while some criticized its lyrical content. It earned Timberlake four Grammy Award nominations and won the Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance for "Cry Me a River" at the 2004 accolades ceremony. Justified debuted at number two on the US Billboard 200 chart and sold 439,000 copies in its first week. It was certified three-times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) denoting shipments of three million copies in the US. As of 2008, the album has sold over seven million copies worldwide. Five singles were released from Justified. The album's lead single, "Like I Love You", peaked at number 11 on the US Billboard Hot 100, while two follow-up singles "Cry Me a River", and "Rock Your Body" peaked within the top-ten on the chart. "Like I Love You", "Cry Me a River" and "Rock Your Body" peaked at number two in the United Kingdom and in the top ten in Australia, Ireland, Netherlands and Belgium. To further promote the album, Timberlake performed on several television shows and embarked on The Justified World Tour and the Justified and Stripped Tour; on the latter he was accompanied by American singer Christina Aguilera. Track listing | title1 = Señorita | writer1 = | extra1 = Williams and Hugo | length1 = 4:55 | title2 = Like I Love You | note2 = featuring. Clipse | writer2 = | extra2 = Williams and Hugo | length2 = 4:44 | title3 = (Oh No) What You Got | writer3 = | extra3 = Timbaland | length3 = 4:31 | title4 = Take It From Here | writer4 = | extra4 = Williams and Hugo | length4 = 6:14 | title5 = Cry Me a River | writer5 = | extra5 = Timbaland | length5 = 4:48 | title6 = Rock Your Body | note6 = | writer6 = | extra6 = Williams and Hugo | length6 = 4:27 | title7 = Nothin' Else | writer7 = | extra7 = Williams and Hugo | length7 = 4:59 | title8 = Last Night | writer8 = | extra8 = Williams and Hugo | length8 = 4:47 | title9 = Still on My Brain | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:36 | title10 = (And She Said) Take Me Now | note10 = featuring. Janet Jackson | writer10 = | extra10 = }} | length10 = 5:31 | title11 = Right for Me | note11 = featuring. Bubba Sparxxx | writer11 = | extra11 = Timbaland | length11 = 4:30 | title12 = Let's Take a Ride | writer12 = | extra12 = Williams and Hugo | length12 = 4:44 | title13 = Never Again | writer13 = }} Category:Albums